Heat Wave
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: "Runaway!" Its that time again... When stallions run like hell to the every hiding space and under every rock, duck into every hole and do what they can to just...Lay...Low. If your reading this note then your doing something right man. And remember. RUN. And if your a mare... PLEASE BE GENTLE!
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!BE-**

***CRASH!*** A brown fist slammed down on the noisy alarm clock.

"Damn things to loud..." A muffled voice groaned.

The person who currently had his head stuffed in his pillow, pushed himself up and fell out of bed. Annoyed but fine he got up on his two feet and went towards his bathroom right outside his room. With a flip of the finger the dark room lit up.

Behind morning eye crust, dried drool and bad breath to put a dragons to shame was a brown skinned young man in his twenties with snow white colored eyes and mint green hair. His father would always say he was the spitting image of his mother if she were male and human. Same goes for his brother except for the human part.

After a nice cold shower and cleaning himself up he went back to his room and put on some loose fitting blue jeans with brown belt, black sneakers, a loose black shirt with the number 13 in white.

"Hello...Morning..." He greeted as he walked out the room, down the hall towards the living room. "Mom? Dad?" No one answered. The house was completly empty.

'Wish Berry was still here... Maybe then we could play some games together. Hope he's happy at camp. *Sigh*Well since I'm all alone here...'

He went straight to the kitchen and went to work cooking a nice hearty breakfist. scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, and finally his famous "Rockco Choco" chocolate pancakes. As he was cooking he didn't notice the blinking red light on the answering machine.

All four messages came from his own fathers cellphone. And the time between each call was **extreamly **short.

Finally, after diligantly working on his personal breakfist he was about to eat when he noticed the blinking red light.

"Wonder who called." He got up to press the play button when he felt something odd.

It was a breeze.

It was coming from the window above the sink. 'How did I not notice that?'

After pressing play he went to close the door, and just as he saw a shadow move, and it wasn't his.  
"What the-HURG!"

Two yellow limbs wrapped themselves around his neck! He stuggeld to get them off, trying to throw off whoever is latched onto him. He backed up into a wall and slammed as hard as possible but the assilant held on tighter. He back headed-butted a few times but it felt like bashing his head aganist a lead pipe. He could could hear small giggles, and they sounded femanine.

*Cough!* "G-Get the-GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He struggled to talk as his wind pipe was being crushed. One limb moved away, and giving him the chance to see a hoof instead of a hand, but immedality came back up towards his face with a wet looking white cloth. He grabbed the hoof and pushed it away with one arm while trying to ripe the other off himself.  
"FUCK YOU!" he yelled.

"...I hope you do."

"?!" The cloth was getting closer and he was losing his grip and struggling to breath.

Faster then he can remember, an idea came to mind!

He let the hoof go and mpved his head out of the way and the crazy mare got a nice deep breath of her own rag. He heard a gasp and her grip loosened and eventually she fell to the ground, apparently unconscious.

He breath heavely, still feeling the mares hooves around his throat. He grabbed his chair close to the table and sat down, shaking slighty.

"_-uck William, I know you'll take care of yourself. You and your brother can make it through this. I know you will...And __**NEVER trust a mare for the next few days. NO MATTER WHA-*CRASH!**BEEEEEP...***_ the machine turned itself off and saved the recodings it just played.

After a few minutes of trying not to lose his shit over what the hell just happened, William "Will" Winter Green glanced at the mare. She has a sunny yellow coat, and a wavy dark pink mane streaked with magenta and bright purple. Her cutie mark were five pillows clustered together. His eyes wandered from her cutie mark to between her slighty opened legs. Her slit was easy to see. Her labia is a smooth purple and was lined with clear juices.

"..."

"What. The. Fuck..."

Will carfully went to the machine now on the floor and took a seat on the couch that was directly infront of the passed out mare. He pressed play.

_**"Replaying all saved messages."**_

_**Msg1:**__ "Hey Will! Your mother and I are taking a vacation, apparently. Late at night. I wanted to wake you up and tell you but she left you a message on the fridge. Your proably still asleep by-"_

_**Msg2:**__ "OK. Quick question? Has your mother seemed differnet to yourecently? She's seemed kinda antsywhile I was driving. A man knows his wife and her twidlling her hooves is never a good thing._

_**Msg3:**__ "Another call just to-ohh hey hun.(Muffled talking can be heard)Just leaving messages for Will when he wakes up.(More talking)Ummm...Cherry is fine with me. Why do you look so red? Come here let me check you tempature._

_**Msg4: "oHG FUCK ME! CuM IN ME LIKE THE STRONG STALLION YOU ARE! **__(The voice was Williams mother who wasscreaming at the top of his lungs). "William its the heat wave! (His father whispering loudly into the phone)The mares will be on the hunt for males! I have an old book on the heat wave in the dresser. Goodluck William, I know you'll take care of yourself. You and your brother can make it through this. I know you will...And __**NEVER trust a mare for the next few days. NO MATTER WHA-*CRASH!**BEEEEEP...***_

Will was quite for a minute. Then he said with a pale face "The fact that my mother said that makes me want to vomit." He glanced at the passed out pony and his parents room. "Fist things first." He threw the machine on the couch and jogged to the garage and came back with some rope. "Please Celestia let these ropes still be any good. Twelve year old rope might not be so good but its all I got." He tied her hooves together with a bowline knot. After he finished, he lifited her up onto his shoulders and carried her to his room, placing her on his bed. He huffed angerly and crossed his arms as he glared at her. "Celestia if I wasn't a more honerable man, I'd take you right now." He peaked at her wet, swollen, needy labia and felt himself twitch.

"For the love of- Come on man. Focus!" He yelled to himself. "The mare stirred slightly. He quickly smacked his hand over his mouth. He stepped back and closed his door. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Remembering what his dad said before...

Shifting through the dresser in their room and found a book labled "Hidden!"

"Real inconspicous dad." He opened the book and-

"**OH MY GOD!" **He threw the book on the bed and doubble face palmed himself, falling backwards on the bed. The book had pictures of a bright green mare with a brown mane streaked with three shades of brown. She had on skimpy pink lingerie and each picture was her in different posses and wearing a smile that would make an man/stallion drool.

Obvious to say it was his mom.

"Uhhhhgh. I..." Then he realized that he's on their bed. "Ohh FU-"He suddenly sat up and looked at the mirror."OK, you know what? Fuck this day!" In anger he kicked the dresser followed by a thud coming from below. He looked under and found a blank coverd hard back book. "I swear dad if its more naked pictures I'm burning them..."

For the next hour Will read the book in deep detail.

Basically every few years, ranging from five to seven, mares are hit with the deep rooted instinct to mate with any male they desire. Unlike a normla heat that makes a mare more lustful, this makes their carnal cravings almost to much for even the most rational of ponies to overcome. Alcorns like Celestia and Luna are the only mares who are safe from the effects.

"THATS IT!" He yelled. "If I go to Canterlot I'm sure I'll be safer there!Hehhehe!' he giggled and even danced a little but that quickly fadded. "But how am I gonna make it there? The book makes it clear that aviding mares is a must if you don't wanna be a papa anytime soon...-"

**"HOLY SHIT!"**

"Did you hear that?!"

'FUCK!'

Will slapped his hand over his mouth and ducked behind the couch. From the sun outside two showdy figures could be seen. One had a bow so he assumed that both had to mares.

The window was smashed open by one of the mares. The mares poked their heads inside looking and even sniffing around like bloodhounds.

"Where are our little sex doll? Don't be scared. We only want to make you feel good~" One of the mares tempted.

"Shes right. Come on big fella. Let us get a nice big lick. Come on our mouths are drooling over the though of swallowing all you got." She emphasied her point by smack her lips together loudly and making lewd slurping sounds. Will tried to block her out but he was slowly losing.

"Two little mouths leaving kiss all over your dick~. Ohh~ I bet our throats would feel so good...All...Hot, annnd wet and the best part... Tight~ " She finished by making a loud pop with her lips. He could hear herr friend troting around, shifting around the mess from the struggle from eariler. "I bet you could force it right down my throat and use as a fuck toy. Ohh yeah just force me to take you! Ohh but my mouth won't be enough for your big dick will it? I promise my pussy will milk you good and nice. Just imagine how much your potent spunk could knock me up! I'm already wet and ready!" She just continued to speak as many lewd ideas as she could think off. Her friend huffed and a smack could be heard.

"Come on Ju C! No ones here except a trashed house. Maybe they already got found and ended up getting captured."

The mare now known Ju C huffed "Lets check the other rooms, maybe he's already in the bed with a hard on waiting for us!" She made a wet slurping sound again (Licking her lips). The trotted to the back of the house towards the bed rooms.

"Nows my chance!"

He quickly grabbed his moble phone on the kitchen table and the book and tip toed quickly towards the door outside!

X

**A/N: Thank you for reading Heat Wave! This story isn't over yet either! I currently have a SUPER long list of stories to write! And college dosn't make it any eaiser BUT I'll do it! I'LL DO THEM ALL!**

**...**

**Fuck it, it works for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet.

Too quiet...

Ponyvile was completely devoid of any ponies. The skies above were just as empty. Even the legendary pink blur was nowhere to be seen.

This silence was cut short when was walking around with a raised eye brow.

"Where is everypony? Did I miss some sort of festivity?" He felt somewhat hurt that he could have missed something interesting.

A shadow loomed over him. It grew bigger and bigger and bigger!

He looked up but it was too late!

Derpy grabbed him in one fell swoop, carrying him high up into the air!

"Whoawhoawhoa!" He screamed.

"Come on love muffin! Time to bake up more cute mini muffins!" She giggled as she flew to her home.

"Derpy let me down! I don't wan-MMPH!" Derpy slammed her mouth on his, kissing him deeply and shutting him up. They flew into the horizon towards her warm, cloudy home.

X

Down below the love struck fan favorite pony is our main character; William 'Will' Wintergreen. He shook his head.

"The poor doctor. May Derpy have mercy on his groin..."

Will was hiding in a rose bush. His head peaked out of the leaves barly noticeable thanks to his green hair. He sunk back in to his cover. "OK I need to get out of town and or hide away. How the hell am I gonna do that?"

*CLOP CLOP CLOP*

He let out a tiny "Oh shit...!" as the hoofs trotted past him.

**Wills' POV**

"So how many you find?" One mare asked to another.  
"Fucking zero... Grrrh!" She stomped the ground in anger. "You'd expect every male to throw themselves at us! Just look at us! WERE PRETTY!"

I flinched when I heard a loud slam coming directly above me.

"Its OK, its OK." Her friend tried to comfort her. "Just imagine how much better the sex will be when we corner some!"

"I promise they'll be begging me for more!" With renewed vigor both mares ran off.

Taking the chance I peaked above to see the wall of the house the bush was on had spider crackes all over it.

"Dear Celestia... They want snu-snu... I am not about to get raped to death even if that is one of the ways I would want to."

Walking out the bush I snuck around town until I was just at the of the everfree forest. Feeling a bit more safe I walked around the place. Its still as dark and mystifying as I remember.

"Man... hard to believe this place was the home of the Princess so long ago. Speaking of, I wonder what they do at times like this."

**-At the palace-**

Princess Celestia and Luna were currently in the palace room with the doors chained shut and about days of food.

Celestia and Luna were playing a game of poker and Shining Armor, the leader of the Canterlot guard, was right beisde them shaking like a wet, cold kitten.

"Full house!"  
"Bullshit!" Exclaimed Luna.

Shining armor managed to pull himself together and asked " Are you sure I'll be safe here? What about the other sholiders? I can't just leave them to those-"

Both princess gave him a look.

His shuddered slightly."Understandably... Sexually frustrated mares!" Celestia put her cards down and gave him an assuring nod.

Shining let out a small sigh "I trust your judgement princess but theres still one thing concerning me."

Shining was about to say what until he was teleprted away.

Celestia went back to her game of poker with Luna. "Sister, do you think we are wrong for doing this?" She didn't even look up from her hand.

"Of course not Luna. Cadience was a normal pony at one point so its understandable that she could still be affected by this." She huffed as Luna layed down a full house.

"So how long do you think this will last?"

"Hmmm...5, 7 days tops. Its been a few years since the last one."

"Ah. Have any 4's?"

"...Aren't we playing full house?"

Back with Shining.

He was in...The bed room. Of the Crystial Empire.

"~_Oh Shining_~..."

Cadences shadow loomed over the helpless stallion. He madea dash for the open doors only for them to slam shut and closed with a fate sealing click, all while coated in a light blue aura of magic. Shining fired a beam of magic but it was in vain, as it was simply being absorbed into the barrier. He turned back to his wife.

Her seductive smile grew even wider "I learned from the best." She took slow, hip swaying steps to her husband. Drool was dripping out of her mouth as her smile grew more from seductive into 'Gasai Yuno' mode only without blood and a knives. Shining backed away until his wife was now face to face and his back was to the wall, staring right into his eyes.

"Lets' make_** LOTS **_of foals..."

**-Back with Will-**

My stomach grumbled.

"Great... I'm hungry and I've been running all day. Where can I eat at and not get attacked and raped to broken bones by mares?"

As if on cue a strong and beckoning smell hit me on my nose. I followed the sweet smell until I was almost stepped out of the forest, standing right behind a bush.

I saw a single, crisp, steamy pie (I think apple but I'm not sure) just sitting there on a stool in just inches away from me. Sweet Celestia's juicy plot did it look good!

'OK. There is a free pie just sitting right there. Even IF this was a trap If I run like my ass is on fire i'm sure I can get away with it. Just to be safe...' I picked up a few pebbles off the ground and threw them at the legs.

*tap tap*

...Nothing. Oh hell yeah.

I was about to move until a white blur speed by! The blur stopped infront of the pie and I got a much better look.

Its was muscle. Big white fured covered muscle...And two tiny wings!

"Bulk Biceps!" I've know him since I was a young and we've been friends for years, though its been a while since we hung out (and worked out, hehe).

"Yooo Bulk!"he turned around, with half a face covered in pie, to see me hiding in the bushes waving at him. His eyes widened along with his smile.

Suddenly his eyes started to drope, pieces of pie drooped out of his slacking jaw and he fell to the ground face first! As I ran out to go see what the hell happened an alarm poped ut of the ground a foot away from him.

Just as I managed to heave him onto my shoulder a loud wailing alarm went off!

I hobbled us both back towrds my shrub just in time because a small legion of ponies, normal, humanized and anthro came to the field! Many of them wore scanty clad clothing, no clothing or revealing langerie!

I had to bite my lower lip as my pants got more uncomfortable.'If only they didn't want to rape us to the point of near death...' I picked BB back up and crouch walked us deeper away into the forest...

**1-hour 13mins later...**

"Damn it your heavy...!" I was still hefting my unconcious friend for the last hour and on an empty stomach. I was sweating like hell and finally I dropped us both at the trunk of some random tree. I felt so light headed and sleepy...

I turned myself onto my back and looking up towards the tree shading us my eyes pratically bugged out!

"Apples!"

I somehow did a push up SO hard that I went straigh to my feet and jumped at the clotest apple my mouth could bite! In less then 5 bites I already finished it! I licked the juices off my hand and even ate the cord. But just one wasen't enough. I plucked about five more and ate each one, slower then the first and savoring the rich fresh apple goodness.

"Ahhhhh...URRRP!" I let myself fall on my back as i enjoyed the feeling of a full stomach.

"Running away from horny ponies really makes you hungry..." I turned my head to still see BB fast asleep. "I'm happy I was around to save you man. I'm only sorry I didn't get to you faster. But when you wake up I think we should go out and just enjoy ourselves... That is if we don't get gang reversed raped."

Looking around I saw apple trees as far sa I can see. "Has to be Sweet Apple Acres. Looks like one of the outer regions though." The tree we're laying around is close to the forest but it was just far away enough to tell it didn't belong with the forest we were in. Then it hit me.

"Oh shit, where is Big Mac?"

When your name is "Big" and your in a town thats 70% mares during a time when they ALL go crazy from sexual frustration, you get the fuck away and hide!

"Alright. The longer we stay here the higher the chane a horde will come get us. Come on!" I wrapped Bulk Biceps...Bicep around my shoulder again and went deeper into the apple acre.

While he was still snoring along I scaned the area around us every couple of steps. "Wonder where Applejack and the rest are at. Not that I wouldn't mind bucking Applejack I'm terrified by a few things."

For the sake of my sanity I pretended that he asked why.

"One is being raped by the others in the same time. I'm not into robbing the craddle. Or being robbed." A cold shiver ran up my spine at the though of Granny Smith-"NOnononono! Swwet Celestai no! Bad mind!" My mind doesn't go in the gutter it lives in the gutter! Uhhhhhh!...I continued "And two is Big Mac. He's one of my clotest friends and...Screwing his sister probabily wouldn't be OK with him."

The next few minutes were the same:Hauling Bulk, talking to him, and checking around for Mares.

**FINALLY** I could see the Sweet Apple Ranch. Before I did anything I found a bush close by the house to hide my unconcious friend. Thankfully it was big enough. "Try not to snore. And be safe..."

I walked up the steps silently and tried to knock, but the second I touched it the door creeked open slowly. I grit my teeth."Get this Silent Hill shit out of here...!"I begrudgnly peered inside. The living room looked empty, the kitchen looked empty too. "Hello," I called out "anyone here...That doesn't want to do bad things to me?"

Deciding to be a rude fuck I walked in without a reply.

"Big Mac?...AppleJack? Granny Smith? Apple Bloom?"

Not a peep. "Big Mac if you're here its me, Will. You know? Helped and hung out with you on the farm?"

Still nothing.

While I walked around I came to his room. And holy crap!

The place was demolished! His bed was upturned, all his personal stuff was thrown all over the floor, bits and pieces of wallpaper looked as if they were clawed at and even a broken window right where the bed used to be. And to put a dirty bow finisher on this was what I'm assuming to be a puddle of mare cum with...A...No...

A single piece of straw was in the center, soaked in some ponies juices.  
"Big Mac... Please be safe." When I touched the puddle it felt cold. "Judging by the look of his room there was some sort of struggle. And since I don't see anyone rutting here he either struggled and lost or managed to escape."

As I walked back to the entrance I found a note on the door. It was from Applejack,Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom to Big Mac.

_"Big Mac,_

_You see me and the other ladiess of this house are gonna be gone for the next couple of days. Don't ask why. Stay on the farm, take care of Winona, AND DON'T TALK TO ANY DANG MARES!_

_Stay safe and we love you._  
_-AJ,AB,GS"_

They knew. "Well thank goodnes they had the foresight to leave before things got worse. But staying on the farm wouldn't really help him. Thats like saying "Hey! Here's a free piece of ass to get!". Not a very good idea."

Putting the note back where it was I-

***WHAM!***  
***THUNK!***

**No Ones POV**

Will dropped to the ground with a heavy thud as his attacker dropped what appeared to be a blunt stick.

or to be more preciese attackers.

The one who delt the blow droped the weapon and pulled Wills head into a heavy, sloppy kiss. Her tounge practically dug around his mouth. She was quickly pulled away by one of the others.

"Eagerness will only go so far my dear..."

**END**


End file.
